


A Little Bit Of

by edel_im



Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Homework, Medical School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edel_im/pseuds/edel_im
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon gets inked by a rather desperate student. TOP and Yunho look on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of

Siwon's brow characteristically lift in surprise at her proposal. It's still less weird than the most unusual of his fans' requests but it still makes the cut. The other guys' chiding didn't help, and combined with her aegyo and a bit of guilt-tripping, he finally finds himself naked from the waist up in the middle of the living room, standing before an eager audience of two. Choi Seung Hyun was smirking when he says the only things lacking are sexy music and a couple of bills which was supported by Jung Yunho's catcall. He glares daggers at them and vows he's going to do something when this is done. He then watches the cause of his compromising situation plop a heavily-illustrated book on the center table while she holds a bunch of multi-colored markers. The images on the opened page do not look particularly inviting despite the impeccable detail. To have them over his body was thought-provoking. At the last minute he considers backing out.

 

"These will come off easily, oppa. Don't worry too much." Mia smiles, reading the apprehensiveness on her oppa's face and could not help but giggle. She wouldn't have asked for the favor if she wasn't having such a hard time balancing two jobs and school. Study groups weren't an option and so she had to make the most out of the options left. That included a well-defined, generous-to-a-fault, heaven-sent Choi Siwon.

 

"Fine," he sighs, and awards the book a final look. "What do I have to do?"

 

She beams widely and he finds himself doing the same. Mia directs him to sit on the couch, and tells him that he could do anything as long as his torso doesn't move. To the other mens' thoughts that could mean just watching TV. Siwon doesn't mind because after all the remote control was with him. If he decides to watch Lion King while being drawn on as an Anatomy subject material then the two will suffer through it. The book is deposited on his lap and even upside down he could make up the eventual images that would be on his chest. He had seen Mia's drawings before. At least with that he was pretty confident he won't be a kid's doodling pad.

 

Two hours later, with several good-natured jibes from the lucky duo a seat away and a few position changes that allowed for easy access of differently-tipped and colored markers later, Siwon was transformed into a masterpiece. (Not that he wasn't already.)

 

Yunho whistled, watching as his hyung turned around for them to see the detail of musculature Mia had drawn on him. From the neck down to the small of his back and towards his hands, Siwon looked like his skin had been stripped (and no, not grossly like some psycopath movie) to reveal his anatomy from beneath. Seung Hyun was snapping pictures of him, complimenting that he looked hot for which the present model blew him a flirty kiss. Mia was sitting on the arm of the couch he had previously sat on, satisfied with her work despite her hands growing numb from the hurried detailing. She had to admit her oppa looked fantastic. If people were to learn Anatomy this way, they'd ace the exams for sure. Every. Single. Time.

 

Siwon must have noticed she was quiet behind him and so faced her, hands on hips. "Like what you see?" He then proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows to which she laughed and waved off his suggestive meaning.

 

"Behave, oppa. We can't have the ink coming off so easily after I did hard work on you."

 

"Somehow, Mia managed to have 'ink', 'coming off' and 'hard work' in one sentence sound hot." Seung Hyun commented, his amused smile soon combined with a lip bite that had her flustered and pouting.

 

"Stop teasing me, oppa." She glared, now standing in front of Siwon to outline more clearly the left serratus anterior muscle. Seung Hyun tugged at her shirt as he scoots to the edge of the couch and she sticks her tongue out. "If it wasn't such a violation of your rights I would have volunteered you as the cadaver model for our class."

 

"Plus that would entail a 24/7-free schedule." TOP contributed.

 

"And if I understand it right, he'd have to be dead too." Yunho pointed out quite frankly.

 

"Blasphemy!" Siwon gasped almost theatrically and the rest laughed. "First of all no one's dying and second my body is solely for private studying of a certain time-constrained medical student," he glared at Mia. It was her turn to send him a flying kiss, "And for which you'll get a very nice reward in gratitude."

 

"I knew this was going somewhere interesting," Seung Hyun muttered to Yunho, earning his conspiratorial smile. They simultaneously crossed their arms over their chests and awaited further interaction. They get shooed away eventually because they were being rowdy boys and she could not concentrate. Despite their pouts, the decision is firm and they apologize sincerely with lingering kisses over her temple. She hugs back and wishes them goodnight.

 

"I do look quite spectacular, don't I?" Siwon looks at his reflection, positioned quite similarly as the Vitruvian Man.

 

"Careful, Mr.Choi, you're sounding narcissistic." She grins, extending the lines to start work on his sides. Siwon watches and entertains an amused thought.

 

"You know what? We could be a 2011 version of The Ghost." He teased.

 

She rolled her eyes and sighs. These guys can be quite playful when they put their mind to it. She has learned quite early that her only options were to ride along or stop it before it gets too.. interesting. She had three hot men and it was impossible for things not to heat up.

 

"No, Siwon-sshi. You're settling for being a gorgeous piece of anatomy right now."

 

"But when do I get my prize?" He pouts quite adorably.

 

"When I pass all the exams and I have time enough to attend to all of you, Seung Hyun oppa's and Yunho oppa's demands. Three more days and then I'm all yours. Okay?" She crinkles her nose while still smiling at him.

 

"Better make sure of that, babygirl." Siwon whispers, purposely lacing his tone with just the right amount of desire. Despite her half-hearted protest, he pulls her closer to nuzzle the side of her neck. "You know I'm not good with delaying gratification when it comes to you."

 

From somewhere in the direction of the rooms, they hear Yunho call out,

 

"Do we need to turn up some music now? Or is Mia still convincingly studious?"

 

They both laugh and Mia shouts back, "I might be tempted to do a more exploratory means of studying but you can listen in if you want!"

 

"Tease!" It was Seung Hyun who shouts this time. Siwon and Mia laugh and it takes three more hours for them to finish his legs and the memorizing part, largely for the reason that he insisted on taking very, very frequent study breaks in between.


End file.
